1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric vacuum cleaner, and more particularly to an electric vacuum cleaner for obtaining an increased cleaning efficiency by cleaning with ejected steam generated from an inside of a body of the cleaner.
2. Description of Prior Art
A conventional up-right electric vaccum cleaner, as illustrated in FIG. 1, comprises: a fan motor 2 disposed on a lower side of the body 1 for generating suction force according to operation of the cleaner; a dust collecting pouch 4 disposed on an upper side of the fan motor 2 for collecting dust sucked in through a suction hose 3; a brush 5 disposed on the lower side of the body of the cleaner for being rotated according to operation of the fan motor 2; and a suction head 6 disposed on the lower side of the body of the cleaner for sucking dust into a duct collecting couch 4.
Furthermore, a cover 7 is fitted to a front of the body 1 of the cleaner, so that the same can be opened and closed for change of the dust collecting pouch 4, and a plurality of exhaust holes 8 are formed on a lower side of the cover 7 in order to discharge sucked air to an outside of the body 1.
Accordingly, when strong suction force is generated within the body 1 of the cleaner according to the operation of the fan motor 2, the air along with the dust sucked into the suction port 6a by operation of the brush 5 is dispatched to the dust collecting pouch 4 through the suction hose 3, and only the air purified by passing through the dust collecting pouch 4 is discharged to the atmosphere through an exhaust port 8 while the dust is collected inside the dust collecting pouch 4 because the same cannot pass through the pouch 4.
As seen from the foregoing, the dust, wastes or the like can be collected by the conventional technique to a degree, however there has been a problem in that stains absorbed into a floor, old dirts or the like cannot be cleaned, thus decreasing the cleaning efficiency markedly and causing inconveniences thereby calling for a separete wiping with a damp cloth and the like.
Recently, an electric vacuum cleaner has been disclosed which can wipe the floor with the damp cloth by being supplied with cleaning water stored in the body of a cleaner to a revolving wet mop.
The above-identified cleaner can achieve an effect of a wet mop cleaning to a degree but it is difficult to remove the stains absorbed into the floor or the old dirt. Besides, there is a problem in that the cleaner not only reduces the cleaning efficiency due to a contamination of the cleaning water, thereby leaving behind stains after the cleaning, but also causes uncleanness in the sense of sanitation due to propagation of germs resulted from waste water not sucked in by the cleaner.
The present invention has been disclosed to solve the above-mentioned problems inherent in the conventional disclosures, and it is an object of the present invention to provide an electric vacuum cleaner which can generate from within the cleaner and eject high temperature steam to easily remove stains smeared into a floor, old dirt and the like, so that cleaning efficiency can be improved and a sterilizing function can be achieved as well.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an electric vacuum cleaner which can an even pressure of the steam generated from within the cleaner to thereby regulate the supplied quantity of the steam at a predetermined level, so that the cleaning operation can be conveniently performed.